Kanō
Kanō is a Shinigami of the 3rd Division during the tenure of Shūsuke Amagai as the Division's captain. AppearanceEdit As a Shinigami, Kanō wears the standard shihakushō uniform that other Shinigami wear with his Zanpakutō strapped to his waist. He has a long face with small, black eyes and blue eyebrows. His blue hair has a rise to it and spikes back, away from his face.1 PersonalityEdit Kanō is more levelheaded and calm than his fellow members of the Third Division. When Amagai is appointed as their new Captain, he does not openly express dislike over the issue.1 However, when their skills improve he becomes more confidant and like the other members of his division, actually disobeys a superior officer due to a desire to allow his division to improve their prestige among the Gotei 13 although at first he tries to convince his comrades to wait for Amagai to return.2 PlotEdit New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. At their barrack, the Shinigami of the Third Divisiongather to discuss the appointment of their new captain and await his arrival. Shūsuke Amagai arrives on the scene and introduces himself his new subordinates and demonstrates a large sense of empathy of their situation but promises that as long as he is their captain he will protect them. Later, Izuru Kira holds a party to welcome the new officers but the atmosphere is stiff and worsened when Amagai passes out after one drink. Nevertheless, the new 3rd-Seat, Kibune Makoto, uses this chance to get to know his new comrades.1 Suddenly an alarm sounds and a Jigokuchō arrives to inform the high ranking officers thatMenos Grande have appeared in the Dangai. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto orders the Third Division to enter the Dangai and destroy the group of Hollow. Izuru gathers his subordinates outside the Senkaimon and Kanō listens as Izuru warns them to be diligent and wary of their enemy. They charge into the Dangai world and work together to attack the Menos Grande. Kanō manages to eliminate on of the first five of the enemy that are destroyed by the group.1 Suddenly, however, the Kōryū currents are turned back on much to the panic of everyone as they kill anything that touches them. There is a lot of panic within the group which only escalates when the Kōtotsu appears in the distance. Immediately, Izuru orders everyone to retreat and Kanō, along with his comrades, rush back towards the entrance with Kibune taking up the rear. Suddenly Amagai appears, leaping over the group to face the Kōtotsu alone. Kanō is stunned by this before being awed as his new captain easily dispatches the Kōtotsu. Amagai asserts to them all that he will protect them all before he walks passed them. As they all stare at him in wonder, Kanō is speechless before the captain collapses in another alcohol-fueled stupor.1 A number of days later, the Third Division have been given a mission to retrieve the missing cat that belongs to a noble. Along with three other Shinigami within his division, Kanō takes good direction from both Aida and Inose in locating and cornering their target. The cat almost gets away from the group as they force it to a dead end by jumping on a roof but Kibune appears and captures it much to their relief. Kibuno invites them out to drink which the group agree to except Izuru who has to type the report on the mission.3 Along with the rest of his comrades, Kanō arrives in a training field on the orders of Amagai in order to engage in exercises that he used to utilize with his subordinates in the Patrol Corps. Amagai hands out colored ribbons and asks them to select any color and Kanō chooses a yellow ribbon and ties it around his head like the others. They all show Izuru, who is observing the session, that their timing and coordination is more adept as a unit than he realized. Later, when Izuru and Kibune save Shinta Seko from the execution grounds, Kibune tells Kanō and the others about the experience.3 Kanō assembles in the old Third Division assembly hall to train and is informed from his superiors that Amagai is putting forward an idea of the different divisions training in joint exercises. Later that evening, Izuru informs them that the idea was actually rejected by the other captains. Kanō is not surprised by this, reminding them all that only their division has utilized Amagai's new training techniques. When the others mention that without the chance to show off their prestige will not rise and they will continue having to do chores for others. Kanō reveals that the Eleventh Division has been forcing him to get their shopping and groceries like a slave.2 Despite their chores, Aida insists that their division is still better than the Fourth Division and Kanō agrees with him immediately. He reminds the rest of the group the the Fourth Division basically exists to be taken advantage of by the other divisions when they are not healing people. However, a disgruntled an embarrassed Inose reveal he was made to do their laundry which shocks even Kanō and causes Izuru to get annoyed over the negative atmosphere prevalent in his subordinates. Kibune arrives and tries to lighten their mood by revealing that Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake like Amagai's idea.2 Izuru reveals that he saw Kibune enter the Kasumiōji Clancomplex but the 3rd-Seat denies it even when asked by his subordinates. The issue is soon forgotten when a Jigokuchō arrives and informs them that Menos Grande have been detected in the Seireitei. The news excites the members of the Third Division, who want to rush out and attack. However, Kanō remains levelheaded and reminds his comrades that Amagai has not yet returned to lead them. However, his protests are stopped by Inose who asks Kibune if he agrees whether they should take the lead. When the 3rd-Seat agrees, Kanō feels more positive about it and decides to follow the others.2 Izuru stands up and objects to them moving out yet but is verbally blocked by Kibune who insists that he is ignoring the morale of the division and thinks that they cannot handle themselves against the Menos Grande. Along with Aida and Inose, Kanō is inspired by Kibune's belief in their capability and tries to encourage Izuru into leading them out. However, when their Lieutenant hesitates, Inose asks Kibune to lead them and both Aida and Kanō agree that they will follow his lead and his orders, shocking Izuru by their insubordination. Kibune asks Izuru one last time and eventually leads the willing Shinigami out of the room.2 When the group arrives at the area where the Menos Grande have been sensed, Izuru arrives and insists they should withdraw as they cannot see their opponents and thus cannot ascertain their intentions. Kanō is among those that disagree insisting that the prestige of the Third Division will rise if they're the ones who defeat the intruders. the situation almost descends into a fight but Amagai arrives and scolds Kibune for disobeying his superior officer and apologizes to Izuru for leaving all leaderless like that.2 Izuru suddenly alerts them to a Menos Grande appearing behind them and a group suddenly arrives all around the Seireitei. The other divisions pass the by the Third Division and become disorientated due to a severe lack of proper coordination. Amagai instructs his subordinates to help the other divisions using the training he has helped them develop. Kanō leaves to carry out his orders and helpsRangiku Matsumoto, along with the Tenth Division, to coordinate a proper attack on one of the Menos Grande.2 Following their victory over the Menos Grande and guiding the other division using proper coordination, the division members are very happy and jubilant after returning to their captains office. Kanō asserts that as long as Amagai remains their captain their position and prestige is secured. The others agree with him, maintaining their no longer have to feel ashamed of their division. However when they ask Amagai if he agrees they realize their captain has passed out due to drinking before the fight and his low tolerance of alcohol.2 When Amagai decides to help Ichigo Kurosaki rescueRurichiyo Kasumiōji, he is informed by Kanō, Inose and Aida that Izuru left for the stadium. Amagai wonders in Kibune is involved in the comspiracy and orders the three of them to find and help Izuru in whatever he is caught up in. They follow his orders, arriving at the stadium to find their two superiors fighting against one another and are stunned by the revelation that Kibune is involved in the conspiracy. However, they soon realize it is true when Kibune tries to kill them all using his Zanpakutō.4 The three have to move swiftly to get out of the way but the damage caused by the attack knocks them all off their feet, knocking them unconscious as well. Izuru releases his own Zanpakutō and defends them from any further attacks when they are defenseless.4 They awake during the final stages of the battle and watch tensely as Izuru manages to defeat Kibune who is then consumed by his Bakkōtō. They rush to their lieutenants side as he collapses due to his injuries telling them to inform Amagai of Kibune's treachery. They send a Jigokuchō to Amagai and inform him of everything they have learnt before agreeing to take Izuru to be healed.5 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Spiritual Power: As a Shinigami and a member of the Gotei 13, Kanō has the Reiatsu to enable him to join the Shinigami Academy and train to control it. He was able to witness, up close, a battle between Makoto Kibune and Izuru Kira without side effects.4 Hohō Practitioner: Kanō is practiced enough with footwork to take guidance from a superior officer, with good teamwork with skills used to corner enemies.3 Swordsmanship: Having been a trained Shinigami, Kanō has at least a basic level of skill with a sword, enough to attack Menos Grande.132 ZanpakutōEdit * Shikai: Not Yet Revealed * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved